Eyes
by Sannur
Summary: AU/Muggle/Highschool Romance/One-shot/Implisit song-fic Harry Potter, si kutu buku sekolah sudah lama menyukai si Nona Rembulan -Luna Lovegood-. Kalau diibaratkan, mereka adalah langit dan bumi yang bertolakan. Dengan adanya lomba duet sekolah, berani kah ia mengajak gadis pujaannya itu menjadi pasangan duetnya? Who knows? Mungkin, keberuntungan kali ini ada di pihaknya. RnR


**Eyes**

Disc : J.K Rowling's

Lunarry

Inspired by : Miley Cyrus "When I Look At You"

standard warning applied.

Happy Reading

* * *

"Apa aku harus menemuinya sekarang?"

"Harus, tak ada nanti-nanti!"

"Tapi aku—"

"Tak ada tapi lagi. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali. Cepatlah!"

"Ayolah Mione, aku tak tau harus berkata apa. Kau tau sendiri jika—"

"Ya, ya, ya ya. Aku tau kau,Harry. Sangat tau betapa mudahnya kau menjadi pria bodoh yang kikuk jika sudah dihadapannya. Tapi jika kau terus menunda itu juga tidak akan membuatnya mengerti. Tell her, Now or NEVER!".

Akhirnya dengan perdebatan alot yang sudah pasti dimenangkan oleh si gadis berambut coklat –Hermione- mau tak mau Harry harus menemui sosok yang selalu membuatnya kikuk seperti orang bodoh seperti apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya.

"Tapi Her—"

"Ce-pat-lah, Harry!" ujarnya kesal, giginya bergemeretuk menahan emosi.

Baiklah. Jika Hermione sudah sampai pada ekspresi itu, berarti kau tak bisa mundur atau yah terima resikonya. Harry menelan ludahnya lamat-lamat, seketika tenggorokannya terasa kering tak sanggup berkata-kata. Sahabatnya itu memang luar biasa pengertian tapi, setiap berhadapan dengan sosok yang hampir selalu menjadi bahan perdebatan keduanya seolah keberanian Harry menguap entah kemana.

Dengan canggung dan peluh yang membasahi pelipisnya, dan mengobarkan kata-kata penyemangat Harry melangkah menuju sosok yang ada di sudut kantin. Lututnya terasa melemas, dan setiap langkah yang diambil serasa tertahan beban puluhan kilo—berat. Padahal, jaraknya duduk ke tempat tujuan tak lebih dari empat meter.

Harry menoleh beberapa kali kebelakang, menatap Hermione cemas. Berharap gadis itu mau membantunya, tapi yang didapat hanya tatapan tajam yang seolah berkata –kau-harus-mengatakannya-sendiri-. Baiklah, tak ada pilihan lain.

Kau pasti bisa, Harry!

"Ha—hay, Luna. Bi-bisa kita bicara?" ujarnya terbata. Ia hanya menunduk memandang ujung sepatunya, sedikit pun tak berani menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Oh, kenapa Harry? Duduklah." balas Luna, menunjuk kursi kosong dihadapannya.

Canggung memang, tapi Harry menuruti gadis itu. Wajahnya sudah pucat padahal ia tak melakukan apa-apa. Mata emeraldnya juga masih beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke meja tempatnya yang sayangnya kini sudah kosong. Hermione pergi. Oh ku bunuh kau, Mione!

"Ada apa, Harry? Kenapa kau terlihat cemas begitu?" suara Luna menyentakkannya kembali ke alam nyata. Dengan reflex yang kelewat cepat ia menoleh, membuat lehernya berderik ngeri.

Ada kekhawatiran yang tergambar di kedua manik mata perak milik Luna, tepat ketika gadis itu menatap lurus iris emerald Harry. Dan tanpa disadari, jantung keduanya berdebar lebih cepat dari kata normal. Bahkan Harry bisa merasakan aliran darah ke wajahnya bertambah luar biasa cepat, membuat wajahnya bersemu dan langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Luna.

"Er—tidak. Aku—tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mau bertanya sesuatu padamu." Kata Harry pelan, mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Maukah kau menjadi pasangan duetku di pesta sekolah nanti?" tanyanya amat cepat hingga hampir tak terdengar jelas kalimatnya.

Luna mengernyit. Tak paham.

"Er—maaf, Harry. Apa katamu? Kau—kau bicara cepat sekali."

Harry menghela nafas, "maukah kau berduet denganku?". Kali ini sudah lebih lambat, walau, tetap saja Luna belum mengerti.

"Maaf, aku belum paham. Pelan-pelan saja Harry. Cobalah lebih santai, kau tau tarik nafas dalam-dalam, mungkin bisa membantumu," saran Luna, dengan senyum lembut.

Tenggorokannya tercekat melihat senyum itu. Suaranya seolah hilang lagi untuk kesekian kali setiap kali melihat senyum itu. Baiklah, Hermione benar. Ia pasti selalu menjadi orang bodoh dan kikuk jika berhadapan dengan Luna. Dan sepertinya jantung Harry akan meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya sebentar lagi. Serta ia yakin wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa sulit sekali? Batinnya.

Untunglah otaknya masih bisa berfungsi agak normal—mungkin. Dengan segera ia mengikuti saran Luna. Menghirup udara banyak-banyak, menghela nafas panjang dan voila! Keberanian itu perlahan muncul di hatinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Harry bisa tersenyum pada Luna. Menatap gadis itu tepat dimata dan suatu keajaiban otaknya bisa berfikir tenang tanpa perlu mempermalukan dirinya sendiri—seperti biasa.

Harry menghela nafas lagi, "Apa kau mau menjadi pasangan duetku di pesta sekolah nanti?" dan kata-kata itu meluncur mulus tanpa halangan dari mulutnya.

Kini Luna yang terpaku. Menatap iris emerald Harry yang memancarkan binar kelembutan yang selama ini luput dari pandangannya.

Gadis itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Wohooo! Perutnya serasa jungkir balik sadar Luna menerima ajakannya. Bahkan gadis itu langsung menerima ajakannya tanpa berfikir dua kali.

Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya sejak lama, bodoh!

Well— Harry agak menyesali keraguannya selama ini yang tak pernah berani mengajak Luna. Paling tidak sekarang ia sudah berani mengajaknya, dan berhasil.

"Kalau begitu, ku tunggu diruang musik 15 menit lagi. Mungkin kita perlu sedikit latihan. Terimakasih, Luna." Kata Harry seraya bangkit dari hadapan Luna.

Dan senyum gadis itu masih terus terpasang bahkan setelah Harry tak lagi tampak.

-o0o-

Tak ada yang tau—kecuali Hermione- bahwa Harry yang selama ini dikenal kutu buku dan menghindari keramaian mampu bermain gitar dengan cukup handal. Sebuah bakat tersembunyi yang jarang ia tunjukkan di depan umum.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, di ruang music sekolah dengan gitar di tangannya. Tempat favorit kedua setelah perpustakaan sekolah.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I look at you._

_While the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I , I look at you._

Harry terdiam, tak melanjutkan permainan gitar dan nyanyiannya. Hingga…

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth._

_You love me for who I am._

_Like the star hold the moon._

_Right there where they belong, and I know I'm not alone._

Senyum terulas di bibir keduanya. Tepat disaat kedua mata emerald itu bersirobok kembali dengan pemilik mata perak tersebut. Tapi kini tak ada lagi rasa canggung. Tak ada rasa gugup, atau lainnya. Hanya ada ketenangan dan kehangatan yang menjalari hatinya.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I look at you._

_While the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I , I look at you._

Dan lagu itu terselesaikan dengan sempurna oleh keduanya. Perasaan bahagia membuncah dihati mereka setiap kali bertemu pandang. Tak ada yang tahu apa artinya, bahkan keduanya. Tapi rasa nyaman ini tak bisa terelakkan. Dan satu hal yang langsung dipahami keduanya.

_I'll always find my home, everytime. I look at You._

* * *

yaaak bagaimana reader hasil random fic saya yang ini? asli, saya sendiri bingung mau komentar apa. cuma inspirasi mendadak yang nongol pas denger lagu Miley ini. Setelah baca jangan lupakan reviewnya ya ^^ xiexie

Fen


End file.
